


Nails And Hair

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [145]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can i have weecest with girl!dean Sam walks in on her doing her nails and hair and what not and is just staring so Dean asks if he wants her to do his nails and hair too and he says yes and it's just a cute moment between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails And Hair

Dean was relaxing on the couch in the motel, different colors of nail polish and a bottle of remover spread around the table, while she lounged and painted her nails, finishing up the last pinky nail, thinking about doing her toes next.

She heard the door open and saw Sam walk in.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean grinned, looking over at her staring brother, back to admiring her nails. “Just painted my nails.” She said.

“I can smell.” Sam said, shutting the door.

“Want me to do yours? I can mess with your hair too.” Dean said.

“What?”

“Want me to do your nails and fix up your hair. I betcha you’d look pretty.”

Sam grew silent for a few seconds, thinking.

He put his stuff down and shrugged. “Why not. Sure.” he walked over to Dean, while Dean moved to give him room. She grabbed a nail filer and took Sam’s hand in hers.

“We have to fix your nails first. They’re so rough.” Dean sighed.

“What’s Dad going to say about this?”

“Who cares? He’s not going to be home for, like, another three days.” Dean scoffed. She started filing Sam’s nails, evening them out, and humming softly. “Pick a color you’d think would work.”

“Where’d you get all this polish?”

“Picked it up in different states.” Dean said. “I like the colors, figured that one day I would kick back, relax and try some.”

“Right.” Sam said, picking different colors up and snickering at the names that they were given. “Names are ridiculous.” He scoffed.

“I know right?” Dean said. “But they are pretty colors.”

“That’s true.” Sam nodded.


End file.
